


At the tea room

by idothiscrap



Series: Effably Kink Husbands [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Food, Kissing, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idothiscrap/pseuds/idothiscrap
Summary: An improvable drawing of the feeding-Crowley-through-kissing scene in the tea room from "Let me take care of you".
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Effably Kink Husbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	At the tea room

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too disappointing that is not another piece of writing!


End file.
